versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsuyu Asui
Tsuyu Asui (also known as Tsu, Hero Name Rainy Season Hero "Froppy") is a supporting character in My Hero Academia. She is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. Background Tsuyu Asui is the daughter of two parents with the same Quirk as the rest of her family - Frog-Form. Because of her frog-like appearance and lack of free time (due to having to take care of her two younger siblings and additional Hero studies), she had difficulty making friends in middle school. Soon, however, she met a student named Habuko Mongoose, who had a Quirk that made her head that of a snake's. Both girls had little friends, but they soon grew closer, despite Tsuyu acknowledging Habuko's stalking and forgiving her. The two went to different high schools, but they were still in contact. Tsuyu went to the U.A. high school - one of the many Hero schools in Japan training the youth to use their Quirks properly to become Pro Heroes. As the school's semester began, she promised Habuko to make friends in her new environment, just as Habuko did herself in her own high school. Stats Attack Potency: Building level (With time, should have gotten stronger to the point of being superior to weaker League of Villains members, one of whom could cut through a large boat with his Quirk. Comparable to Kyoka Jiro, who fragmented rock with her Quirk. With slight help from Ochaco Uraraka, took down two villains with gigantification Quirks that allowed them to tower over buildings.) [[Speed|'Speed']]: Peak Human 'with 'Supersonic 'reactions and combat speed (Comparable to students who dodged Todoroki Shoto's ice, which moves faster than a man can blink. Completed a 50-meter dash in 5.58 seconds when starting out education at U.A..) 'Durability: Building level (Should be no lower than her Attack Potency. Comparable to Fumikage Tokoyami, who survived Katsuki Bakugo's Stun Grenade.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Among the smartest of Class 1-A's students. She was the first to notice the similarities between Izuku's Quirk and All Might's. Ranked 6th in Class 1-A's Midterm Exams. Came up with a plan to defeat Class B's team during the Joint Training. Stamina: Capable of fighting adult villains on fairly even ground. Constant training at U.A. guarantees peak physical condition. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Frog-Form: '''Tsuyu's Quirk. It gives her the abilities and proportionate physicality of a frog. Allows her to jump incredibly high and stick to walls. Additionally, she possesses a 20-meter tongue that can be used as a ranged weapon or as a tool to restrain enemies. She can produce a poisonous mucus, which is only dangerous to the point of giving someone a slight tingle and can be used to hide her scent from enemies with superhuman senses. Lastly, she can remove her stomach from her body to, for example, wash it (but it's really gross). Using it, she can also hide objects and extract them with the same method. Techniques *'Camouflage: An ability developed from her Frog-Form Quirk. It allows her to blend into her environment, appearing invisible to the naked eye. Equipment *'Hero Suit: '''Tsuyu's outfit worn on hero missions. It is compatible with her Camouflage ability, changing colors alongside Tsuyu herself when needed. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can carry two people while underwater. *Sent Hiryu Rin, a Student with a Quirk turning his skin into defensive scales, flying. Speed/Reactions *Completed a 50-meter dash in 5.58 seconds. *Comparable to students who reacted to Dadan Tadan's missiles. Durability/Endurance *Tanked being hit with 1.3 million Volts of electricity. Skill/Intelligence *Was accepted into U.A. Academy. *Ranked 13th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. *Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Is said to be "an excellent student with no clear weaknesses". *Saved Mineta and Deku from the League of Villains when they were attacked during the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc. *Contributed to Deku's plan of defeating All Might disguised as a villain. *Helped in the defeat of Innsmouth. *Alongside Fumikage Tokoyami, passed the practical Final Exams by handcuffing Ectoplasm. *Alongside her classmates, made her way through the dangers of the Forest Training Camp. *Didn't die while fighting against Himiko Toga alongside Ochaco. *Passed the Hero License Exam. *With help from Ochaco, defeated two giant Villains with a single strike. *Alongside Ryuko Tatsuma and Ochaco, came to Deku's rescue during his fight with Kai Chisaki. *Alongside Hitoshi Shinso, was responsible for her team's victory during the Joint Training. Powerscaling *'Most of Class 1-A (With the exception of Izuku Midoriya, Todoroki Shoto and Katsuki Bakugo's strongest explosions. The Class 1-A students who all possess offensive Quirks have shown to be somewhat equal in terms of power.) Weaknesses *'Sensitive to the Cold '(If exposed to a cold environment for too long, she will fall into hibernation until it becomes warm again.) *Not as physically powerful as most of her fellow students *Despite her normally calm demeanor, will lose her cool in a stressful enough situation *If one is aware of her Camouflage ability and has keen enough eyesight, they will be able to spot her Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Supersonic Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Shueisha Category:Students Category:Invisibility Users Category:Building Level Category:Peak Human Speed